Goodnight, Noodle
by starlight10013
Summary: "Normally, she wouldn't have had a single problem. She'd fall back asleep, completely unafraid. This time was different though, she couldn't sleep no matter what". Noodle has a bad dream and needs comfort to help her sleep. Rated T For very minor adult themed reference.


I didn't have any inspiration at the moment for a JtHM fanfiction (weirdly enough) so I wrote a fic based on my CURRENT obsession

JUST TO CLARIFY

THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORY

This takes place at Kong Studios, Noodle's about 10 or 11, and I'm not sure how old 2D would be, probably his late 20's. I wrote this during class and just really wanted to portray a sweet Brother/Sister relationship I think they'd have.

So nothing against people who do ship them, I swear, I'm just saying this isn't that kind of fic. :)

* * *

Noodle sat up in a cold sweat in her bed. She had another nightmare, only this one was far different from the others. It had been a longing of hers to have a live head, a GIANT one, in her closet. Weird, sure, but it's something she's just always wanted. But in this nightmare, the head wasn't fun and musical like it usually was. It was cold, very rude, and was coming after her! The young girl looked to her closet carefully to assure nothing was going to come out. When enough time had passed, she lay back down onto her bed.

Normally, she wouldn't have had a single problem. She'd fall back asleep, completely unafraid. This time was different though, she couldn't sleep no matter what. Noodle desperately gripped her blankets, tossing and turning wildly trying to go back to bed, but she just couldn't, and it was frustrating her. She stared at her ceiling for a while and quietly began to count sheep to no avail. Noodle was becoming impatient. She frowned against her pillow.

So finally, she got up, stumbling slightly on her pajamas. The Japanese girl walked out of her room and down the hallways of Kong Studios. Russel, she remembered, was out running errangs. He was the one she'd usually go to for everything, whether she was happy or sad. For a moment, she even considered waiting for his return in the living room.

Just then, Noodle approached Murdoc's room. Before she could even reach for the door knob, she heard loud noises coming from the other side of the door. Loud grunts, groans and moans. The young girl raised an eyebrow as the noises were getting louder and more drawn out. Louder and louder. Hastily, Noodle walked away from the door.

Before hearing something she _**knew**_ she'd regret later on.

Almost out of options, she walked aimlessly through the long halls, tired and confused. Then she finally made it to 2D's room and knocked on the door. Of course, it took some time for her sleeping bandmate to force himself awake and open the door. 2D had deeper, darker bags under his eyes from exhaustion, and was only clad in his underwear.

"WHOA!" He shouted when he saw her. Quickly, 2D hid behind his door and just barely peeked his head out to see her. "H-Hey, love, wot d'yew need?"

Noodle paused a bit, unable to explain her predicament due to the language barrier. 2D quickly reached down and pulled his jeans off of the ground, throwing them on and not even bothering to zip them up. He opened the door completely to be face to face with the girl.

"Noodle?" He asked quietly. 2D placed his hands on his knees and crouched down. "Wot's the matter? Can't sleep?" The young girl shook her head. "Well, why not? Yew 'ave a bad dream or sumfink?" She nodded.

The blue-haired boy smiled warmly and motioned for her to come in. Noodle happily scurried into 2D's room as he flopped back down onto his bed tiredly.

"Sorry Russ wasn't 'ere to be wit yew." He chuckled as Noodle jumped up onto his bed, crawling over to lay down. She went all the way to the edge of the bed, afraid to get into his personal space. He noticed it and chuckled, pulling her over next to him and patting her on the head.

"Y'know..." 2D began. "I get nightmares too! All the bludy time!" Noodle scrunched her nose and pouted, then she reached down and held onto his hand as if to protect him. He couldn't help but laugh quietly, before realizing she really was stronger than him and for a child, could protect him from anything. "I 'ave this one recurrin' dream...I'm trapped in the ocean, I can't swim! And Murdoc 'as a GINORMOUS whale, 'e's ridin' on the back of it. And 'e chases me through the ocean." Noodle grinned at the silly thought, as she wasn't afraid of whales like he was, and finally lay down beside him to listen.  
"The thing is," he said. "I always wake up RIGHT before they catch up to me. I don't wanna think 'bout what would 'appen if they got to me..."

The smaller girl, unable to hold it any longer, let out a string of tiny giggles. Then 2D looked down to find she was falling fast asleep, her giggling slowly dying out. She cuddled up to him, almost asleep. 2D smiled warmly.

"Goodnight, Noodle..."


End file.
